Looking for my Soulmate, Found him
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron wanted to find his soulmate, and he did, by accidentally walking in while he was taking a bath! Not part of an AU unless I get enough reviews, if I do I'll come back here to change this part to the AU name.
**Look! It's a soulmate AU that no one asked for! Warning! Seamus is a butt! But and adorable Butt.**

 **Something you need to know, there is no war, they are just kids going to magic school.**

 **I think Ron is a seventh year? Maybe sixth, you can decide yourself.**

 **42(emotion/feeling) Elated/40(emotion/feeling) Optimistic**

 **2259 words.**

 **I do not own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Soul mates, once, a long time ago, everyone had four legs and two heads, they lived their lives relatively peacefully. One day, a man tried to kill a goddess, angering the woman. She cursed the entire race, splitting them in two and separating them, forcing them to live apart. The only part that wasn't split, was their soul. Each pair was forced to walk the earth, searching for their other half.

Or, that was how the story went. Along with the identifying marks that were left on their skin, the mark would be on their body, and your soul mate would have the same mark mirrored on their own body.

Rarely would anyone find their soul mate, doomed to live a life in loneliness, once again, a myth that his brothers tried to convince him was true. His parents were soulmates, and he knew that his grandparents, on his father's side, were not. But they loved each other.

He scratched at his mark, it looked like a long tear on his right side, strange zigzag markings with dark spots between the angles. When the doctor first saw them, he went silent. Apparently, the marks aren't supposed to look like that, his brothers each have small shapes on their left arms. In fact, Ron had never seen a male having a mark on their right side before. They always had their marks on the left.

His mark was also unusually long. The length was the same as his arm, running from his pit down to his hip, it stopped growing with him when he was thirteen, so it seemed smaller now, but it was still long.

"So, what made you late this time? Lost your sock?" Dean asked when Ron found his way into the great hall for breakfast. When Ron was a first year, he always made an excuse to be the last out, waiting until last second to change his shirt, he hid his mark from them all. And even now, six years later, he hadn't told them, or shown them, never caught with his shirt off.

His roommates still make fun of his lame excuses.

"Yes I did. I also found a funny little book named 'Dean's Dream-" Ron was cut off by a hand over his lips. He grinned behind the hand.

"Oh leave him alone Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to snuff out the smirk that was trying to take over her lips.

Ron grinned at her, pulling Dean's hand away from his face.

"Did you guys hear? Someone blew up Professor Snape's bathroom." A random Gryffindor girl whispered a few seat away from them. "I hear he has to use the prefects bath until his is fixed." They continued to gossip, but Hermione and Ron had already heard enough.

Harry walked in then, hand in hand with Ron's sister, their soul marks pressed together, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus." Harry greeted his friends. Ginny separated from his with a kiss to the cheek, sitting with her own friends at the other end of the table.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are so okay with this. If I had a sister, I wouldn't want her to be together with anyone until she was thirty." Dean leaned over Seamus to grab something, and Ron noticed the quick intake of breath. A secret smile on his face as he watched his friends interact.

* * *

The day went quickly after that, everyone moving through the movements like they do every day, trying to get to Saturday as soon as they could.

Before Ron knew it, it was time for him to sneak out for a bath. It wasn't too bad now, since he was a prefect this year. The first year he got Percy to sneak him into the prefects' bath at night, and when he was gone he was able to convince Cedric to let him in, and when he was gone... Ron made due.

Now he found himself alone walking through the halls of the school, making his way to the bathroom. He was there sooner then he intended, moving quickly to get his stuff ready. It was already too late for him when he realized that someone was still taking a bath, that someone was washing their side, arm lifted high, showing off a soul mark that looked scarily familiar, the long zigzag pattern, dark dots between the angles.

Ron paled, the man was facing to Ron's left, so this was his left side, mirroring Ron's own soul mark perfectly. The next thing he noticed, was professor Snape's glare. The man had lowered his arm, and turned to face him, half his body was submerged in water and hidden from view by bubbles.

"Mr. Weasley. I would appreciate it if you would leave, Now." Snape's voice was ice cold, making Ron's blood freeze. Ron was both terrified, and elated for some reason. He found his soulmate! But, his soul mate just so happens to one) hate him, two) be male, and three) be twenty years older than him.

He was out of the room quickly, rushing to grab all his stuff before hightailing it out of there. He made it to his room panting, dirtier now then he was before. His roommates all gave him quizzical looks.

"You're back early." Neville commented, looking at the redhead who had fallen onto his bed. Ron's face was still red, his heart beating erratically.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, looking over to his friend. Harry was the only one who knew of Ron's soul mark, they had both used the prefects bath once when Harry was hurt during the spider incident of second year and he didn't want anyone to see.

"It matched." Was all that Ron said, and each of his roommates understood. That's what Harry said when he and Ginny checked. What Neville said when he matched with Hannah Abbot.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Dean asked, a grin on his face. Harry though, paled, knowing that the only way for Ron to have been able to see the mark, was if the mate was shirtless, and he didn't think Ron would look if a girl was shirtless.

"Snape." The word made everyone pause, you could hear a needle drop. Ron cursed himself, he didn't know why he said that, he must still be dazed by the realization. Ron peaked over to Harry, and noticed that his friend was pale.

"How did you see Snape shirtless?" Harry blurted, making the others turn to him.

"What do you mean? Have you seen Ron's soul mark? Where is it?" And, because Ron couldn't keep his mouth shut, nor could Harry, Ron ended up showing his roommates the mark, and the unusual placement, or so he thought.

"Mine is on the right side." Seamus announced. Which prompted them all to show off their soul marks. Ron was amused to find out that Dean and Seamus' soul marks were mirrored. Both boys turned red.

"So, it isn't rare for someone to have a soul mark on their right? None of my brothers have theirs on their right, nor my dad or grandfathers." Ron told them, his hand going to his side, running up and down the mark. His mind went back to Snape, who didn't look half bad half naked... WHAT?!

Ron hid his face in his pillow. He wanted to erase the thoughts that continued to filter through his mind.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yes. I'm, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll, see you in the morning." With that, Ron rolled over, pulling the blanket over his form and curling into a ball. He heard his roommates shuffle around for another half hour, before they, one by one, fell asleep, Neville, being the last to fall asleep, was the one to turn off the lights.

Ron was bathed in blackness, his curtains wide open. He was tempted to close them, but decided that he'd wait until he was sure that everyone was actually asleep first. Thoughts of his teacher filled his mind, both innocent curiosity, and not so innocent dreams. When he next woke, the light of the day was falling right into his face, bright light hitting his eyes.

"Rise and Shine! Today is the day we start, Operation: Get Ron his teacher!" Seamus announced loudly, pulling Ron's blanket from him, making Ron curl more into a ball, Harry's voice was heard grumbling, telling Seamus to 'shut the bloody hell up it's too early for your shite'. Ron smirked. He gave up trying to go back to sleep, only to find out it was five thirty in the morning. He sent a scathing glare at Seamus, who grinned back. No shame.

* * *

An hour later, a more awake Harry was drying the water out of his hair, shooting Seamus glares every time he caught sight of the other boy. Dean was shaking his head from his seat next to a very tired Neville, who was woken by Harry's screech, when Seamus dumped a bucket of water on his head.

"So, what were you planning?" Ron asked finally, once Harry stare stopped drilling into Seamus' head. Seamus was rubbing his sore face, where Harry had hit him in retaliation, Seamus made a note of levitating the bucket next time instead of dumping it himself, and hiding on the other side of the room.

"Well, he hates you. So, maybe something to make him not hate you anymore. Maybe you could, show an interest in his class?" Seamus looked over to him, a sheepishly.

"I don't take his class." Ron deadpanned. Seamus looked thoughtful. "We can work with this. Give me a minute." And the boy was out of the room. Dean gave them all an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him, he can get, over excited sometimes." Ron didn't know why Dean felt the need to apologize, they have been dealing with Seamus since First year, they were well used to early Saturdays and Sundays every once in a while, though Harry was still mad about the water. The last time Seamus tried it, Harry knocked him off his feet. Ron was worried that maybe Harry had hit Seamus one too many times, making him forget the consequences of waking him with water like that.

"So, what did you want to do while we wait? I don't feel up to going downstairs right now." Ron said, stretching. Dean agreed, and the four boys found themselves cleaning the barely messy room. They cleaned it every time Seamus left them in the room waiting for him.

"I got it! You could, ask him for 'private' lessons." Seamus wagged his eyebrows. "You'd grow on him and he'll soon find you 'irresistible'." He then made kissing sounds, that made Harry fake gag and throw a pillow at Seamus, who was knocked into Neville and Dean, who had sat on Dean's bed. Neville was pushed off the bed and Dean was flattened under Seamus. Neville glared at the boys, rubbing his bum, knowing that Seamus had to have done that on purpose.

"I am not asking him for-" Ron was cut off. "Too late! I already signed you up. Snape had a signup sheet. Dumbledore forced him to put one up alongside the rest of the teachers for fifth year students and up." Seamus told him. Ron paled. Those signup sheets were connected in every room, the signature would show up on every sign up sheet, no matter where the list was or which list you signed.

That meant, everyone, in every house, would see his name on the sheet, the only name on the sheet. No one had ever put their name on the sheet before. The bad thing about it, other than everyone knowing, was that Ron couldn't take his name off the sheet. Not until next month, when the sheets would refresh.

And it was noticeable. When he and Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast, people from all houses would turn to them, before turning to each other and whispering. Ron muffled a groan with his arm, burying his head in his arms once he sat down.

* * *

Once breakfast was over, the students who signed up for extra lessons would meet their teachers in their offices, meaning that Ron would have to meet up with Snape after breakfast. He didn't have enough time. He only saw the mark the night before, he should have waited a couple of weeks before trying anything, or a couple of years actually.

But, he groaned when the food started to disappear, students either going their own way for the day, or making their way to classes. Ron was pulled up by a grinning Seamus, who pulled him all the way down to the Slytherin head's office, Dean trailing behind them.

"Good luck!" Seamus called out as Dean dragged him away. Ron looked at the door with dread. He decided it was best to just get it over with. He took a deep breath, and turned, ready to bolt.

No dice. The door opened behind him.

"You're late." Snape's voice was just as cold now as it was last night. Ron froze. He turned slowly, only to meet Snape's glare.

"Come. If you still wanted to take those lessons." He sounded skeptical, but turned and left the door open. Ron sighed, before following behind him, closing the door behind him. Surprisingly, Ron was filled with optimism now. Maybe this would work out?

* * *

 **:D I would continue it, if I get enough reviews. It would be another one shot, I find that I can work better if I end every story like it is the end, that way I don't feel rushed to get things out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I got the soulmate idea, not the mark part, from Hercules the series, my dad told me the story at least, said he saw it in Hercules. It broke my heart, so I wrote it down and this happened.**

 **Mars**


End file.
